


talk dirty to me

by rosedmg



Category: SKAM (TV), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosedmg/pseuds/rosedmg
Summary: dirty talk





	talk dirty to me

渺渺茫茫咖啡香气沁入鼻息，tarjei却无暇细细品味，全拜David所赐，好不容易来丹麦度假一趟，还要帮他完成assignment，结果只能在咖啡馆里赶工，tarjei愤愤不平地狠狠敲击在笔记本键盘上。

 

"excuse me , would you mind I have seat with you? "

没想到坐在角落里还有人来打扰，tarjei颇具不耐地抬头，打算拒绝对方，映入眼帘的就是一个高廋的金发男孩，看起来比自己还要高上一些，面对这张挂着笑容的脸，tarjei没好意思把拒绝的话说出口。

"of course not "tarjei不会承认自己是看对方长得好看才愿意分享座位的。

没有纵容自己沉浸于美色，匆匆瞟了一眼对面的男孩，tarjei又忙于为David的作业积极奋斗了，还差一点就完成了。

henrik看着对面全身心投入于电脑的男孩，暗暗叹了一口气，有些挫败感，早在刚进入咖啡馆，他就注意到tarjei了，看着他反戴snapback，脸色不善的冲着电话那头的朋友咆哮，时不时还翻几个不耐烦的白眼，十足的坏脾气男孩，很难不让人感兴趣，尤其是对方还有那么一张可爱的脸。

静静关注了几分钟tarjei的动作，henrik抿了一口咖啡，暗自猜测tarjei来自哪里，听着对方一口流利的英语，外带着骂人时的调皮小脏话，应该不是丹麦本国人，这身打扮，应该也是来度假的。

tarjei手头上的assignment已经完成了差不多了，却迟迟不抬头，原因无他，低着头也可以感受到对面男孩灼热的视线停留在自己身上，实在不知道作何反应的tarjei只能装作忙于assignment，静待几分钟，正当tarjei快要装不下去时,henrik突然打破沉默。

"还好你不是丹麦人。"henrik用丹麦语如是说。

可是我会丹麦语啊，tarjei想要抬头回应他，却被他下一句话吓了回去。

"你不知道我现在多么想要一寸一寸撕开你的衣服，细细抚摸你的每一寸肌肤，舔舐你身上的每个角落。"henrik刻意压低的声音带着浓浓欲念的气息，在角落里回响，无人注意，咖啡馆里慵懒的小调为其更添几分性感。

tarjei不知作何回应，他从来没有遇到过这样的情况，也没有人对他说过这么火辣直白的dirty talk ，尤其对方还是这般光彩照人。他只能装作听不懂的样子，抬头疑惑地看着henrik，眼神故作无知，心里猜测henrik还会说些什么，无可否认，他是有些期待的。

"baby,你这么看着我，我只想让你体会到人间极乐，如果可以的话，我们可以随便找一间motel，也许我们会等不及，在咖啡馆的卫生间里就搞起来了，你会被我吻到喘不过气来，相信我，你会体会到从未领略过的热辣湿热的吻，无论哪个男孩还是女孩，都无法带给你这种感受，只有我，让你迷失，无法抽离。"henrik端起手边的咖啡，啜吸一口，伸出舌头缓慢地回舔了下唇，目光锁定在tarjei纤薄的嘴唇上。

"接下来，我会从你的脖子吻起，你那纤细的脖颈，喉结，锁骨上会印满我的吻痕，几天都无法消退，谁都会知道你经历过一场绝妙的性爱。当然，我也不会忘记照顾你那可爱的乳首，用舌头细细舔吸，用牙齿轻轻噬咬，直到它变得充血红肿，直到你会带着哭腔告诉我这种感觉欲罢不能，红晕会布满你那可爱的小脸，你那么敏感。"

视线错开，tarjei努力让自己盯在屏幕上，紧拽咖啡杯壁的手却暴露了他内心的不平静，再这样下去，自己肯定会暴露的。微侧着头，好让自己脸上的红晕不被看到，henrik的话已经让他感到裤子的紧绷感了，略起生理反应，还好有桌子挡住，没那么尴尬。

"baby,抬头看看我，你会明白我有多想要你。我要把吻痕烙遍你全身，把你紧紧锁在我怀里，从你那娇嫩胸膛一路舔舐到让你愉悦不能之地。"

听到henrik的那声"baby",tarjei下意识想要回应，倏地想起自己听不懂丹麦语的"事实"，紧咬牙口，不让自己被对面的男人听到自己快要溢出喉咙的喘息。为什么咖啡馆这么热呢，伸手在脸颊旁扬了扬，想要让脸上的热度降下去。

"我现在要怀疑你是否听懂我的话了，baby。"henrik眼神紧锁tarjei，身体往前倾，缩近了和tarjei的距离，细细观察tarjei的每一个神情，声线放低，暗哑地色气惊人。

看着tarjei愈加绯红的双颊，高耸的颧骨都是这个男孩羞怯的赤色，tarjei垂下双眸，不和对方对视，泛动不停地睫毛和微微颤抖的指尖却泄露主人的忐忑。

 

"sweet,别慌，我会很温柔的。"henrik觉得自己的猜测八九不离十，tarjei应该可以听得懂丹麦语。"nasty boy, 别着急，我们会慢慢来的，前戏要足，不然你会受伤的，我会慢慢探索你身体的深处，先是手指，然后是舌头，最后是我的阴茎，直到你瘫软在我怀里，化成一淌水，失了力气，只剩呜咽，嗓子沙哑，迷乱不能。"

听到这，tarjei几乎要呻吟出声，好似自己被置于烟熏火燎之境，血气涌动，绯色蔓延到脖颈，一路延伸至锁骨，消失在薄薄领口之下。

"honey,你不知道这样的你有多诱人么？我只想撕开你的衣服，细细抚摸你，看它绮丽绽放。卫生间的那场，只是个开胃菜，我会抱着失了力气的你，找一间suite，在去suite的路上，也许我们就会迫不及待地在Uber上搞起来，热辣地让司机只想把我们赶下车，然后我们有整整一晚上的时间了解彼此，当然，我指得不只是身体上的了解。"

henrik的每一句话都带电流一般蹿过tarjei脊骨,让他止不住地颤抖起来，fuck,tarjei，你就这么饥渴么？几句话就被撩拨成这样，fucking virgin.好吧,对面这个男人确实damn hot，撩得自己这个处男腿软。

再这样下去，肯定会在出丑的，tarjei用力揉了揉自己太阳穴，动作笨拙地站起来，准备去卫生间扑把水，让自己冷静下来。扯了扯衣服，想要不让henrik注意到自己起生理反应，刚踏出一步，就被一位waitress撞到，咖啡泼了一身。

"对不起对不起。"waitress充满歉意地用丹麦语道歉不停。

"没关系。"tarjei下意识用丹麦语回答，话刚出口，就意识到自己说了什么。视线转向henrik，就见他玩味地冲他挑了挑眉，伸出舌头，缓缓舔过下唇，眼眸里尽是深不见底地欲念。

tarjei迅速转过头,断开和henrik的对视，匆匆往卫生间走去。tarjei,你还可以更蠢一点么？定在镜子面前，内心即是恼怒又有羞愧。

"咔哒"一声，卫生隔间的门被打开，"不好意思，这里有……"，人字还没出口，就看见出现的人是谁  
，腿不由软了了几分。

"我来践行之前的话了。"henrik慢慢迫进，直到tarj跟前,tarjei已经完全站不住，双膝颤抖，henrik一手揽住他精瘦的腰肢，让他整个人都倚靠在自己身上，附身在他耳畔，嘴唇有意无意地碰触到tarjei的耳垂，声音里尽是蛊惑人心的燥意，"hey,honey,别怕，你会有一个毕生难忘的晚上。"

 

下一秒，henrik细细密密的吻就狂风暴雨落下来了，浑身瘫软，tarjei双手无力的虚攥着henrik衣袖，仰首被动接受着henrik的吻。henrik单手托着tarjei的下巴，另一只手钳住tarjei后腰，怀里的这个男孩方不至于滑落在地。微张嘴角，henrik的舌头强硬撬开tarjei牙关，舌头灵巧溜进遐想已久的甜蜜之地，目的性明确地找到tarjei怯怯喏喏的舌头，大刀阔斧地于之纠缠，大抵不满足于这样，又将男孩薄薄的双唇裹进嘴里，用尖利的虎牙细细研磨，这样略带刺痛的激吻，tarjei忍不住一声喘息，弱得和奶猫一样的呜咽像是一记兴奋剂，henrik舌头又重新觅进对方嘴里，扫过口腔的每一寸，转而模仿性交的动作，用舌头一下一下地在tarjei口腔抽送。

 

直至tarjei涨红一张脸，靠在他的胸膛上喘不过气，henrik才恋恋不舍地将舌头抽离出来，轻轻在那爱神之弓上啄食几下，眼神温柔且灼热地注视着tarjei, "honey,我从刚见到你的第一眼，就想这么做了。"

 

看着tarjei一副眼神迷离，思绪不知游离在哪的小模样，henrik忍不住笑出声，"fuck,我都忘了你还小，连接吻都没什么经验，我们慢慢来。"

 

damn,这个男人一定要笑得这么好听么？henrik低沉地嗓音像一把大提琴，震得tarjei眼神恢复了几分清明。感受henrik双手温柔地笼在自己后背，动作轻柔地揉搓着自己，仿佛刚才那个狠不得将自己拆吞入腹的人不是自己似的。

 

看着tarjei像只小奶鹿般，湿漉漉的眼神里印着自己的模样，懵懵懂懂地望着自己，henrik燥热的血液又畅动起来，双手锁住tarjei的腰，轻轻一用力，就将tarjei放置于洗手台上，"baby,别这样看我，这里不适合发生你的第一次。"大拇指轻轻摩擦着tarjei双唇，"告诉我，你叫什么？"

 

被男人这样压抑情欲的双眸紧盯着，tarjei着魔入火地微张着嘴，"tarjei,我叫tarjei."

 

"henrik,honey，我保证你会用一整晚尖叫记住我的名字。"

 

tarjei保证这是自己17年人生中干过最疯狂的事，和一个刚见面的男人去开房，站在酒店前台，他才意识到接下来要发生什么。

 

拿过房卡，和前台服务员道过谢，henrik一手揽住tarjei的肩走向电梯，tarjei的小小畏惧没有逃过他的感知，"tarjei,你要是现在后悔了，也没什么关系，我不会勉强你的。"

 

被这样一双眸放诸眼里，tarjei那点处男忐忑全被美色卷走，要是今天没有和这个男人搞上一发，他发誓，他会后悔一辈子的。"你最好能让我爽到忘了我自己叫什么？"之前一直被压制的那股劲又重新回到他身上，嘴上不服输这点，tarjei从来最擅长。

 

"tarjei，我保证，今天晚上，你脑子里只会记住两个东西，一个是我的名字，另一个"，henrik刻意顿了顿，用下半身顶了顶tarjei，"是我的阴茎。"看着男孩虚张声势的模样，怯懦又强装镇定，附身靠近tarjei,伸出舌头划过tarjei纤细锁骨，半轻不重的含了上去，留下一个浅粉色的烙印，"嗯，小鹿，还有一股奶味呢"

 

"什么鬼小鹿，要操我就快点。"用尖牙利齿来掩饰内心的羞涩，tarjei游离目光，不敢对上henrik危险的视线。

 

看着tarjei刻意用脏话来掩饰害羞，henrik轻笑出声，"如你所愿，honey."

 

电梯停在所在楼层，henrik上前把tarjei一把扛在肩头，径直想房门走去。

 

"fuck you "被henrik突然其来的动作吓了一跳，tarjei惊得一嗓子骂出声。

 

"be polite,baby."henrik重重在肩上那个男孩屁股上拍了一下，响亮的肌肤拍击声也成功让tarjei臊得噤言，"等会儿你就会知道谁操谁了。"

 

房卡刚刷开，那扇可怜的房门就被狠狠甩上，忙于接吻的两个人根本无暇顾及门的感受。背部抵在大理石墙壁上，tarjei盯着henrik好一会儿，看着他刻意要让自己先采取行动，生理冲动终是胜过那点小傲娇，伸手把henrik领子拽向自己，双腿盘上henrik腰间，紧紧锁住，一字一句，恶狠狠地说，"操我"，在内心吐槽自己饥渴的处男表现时，还不忘用胯去蹭henrik，勃起让他穿着牛仔裤格外不舒服。

 

henrik按捺着欲火，一听到tarjei服软，就倾轧上去，把所有的重量都施加于眼前这个男孩身上，双手游离于tarjei上身,然后缓缓下移，不轻不重地揉着那两瓣紧致的臀肉，将对方所有呻吟都咽下肚。

 

好一顿揉捏，才逼着自己将手从对方撤离，然后不坏好意地用自己勃发上膛的器官摩擦着对方的下体，如愿以偿地看着tarjei迷蒙着眼喘息，"beside you, I'm a loaded gun,tarjei。"三言两语就撩得tarjei弃械投降，唇舌交际之间，声音淫乱黏着。

 

引领着对方的双手一路下滑，直到自己勃起的器官上，在tarjei想要退离之前，强压着那双手覆于觉醒已久的欲望上，"怕了么？"

 

略带喘息的声音传进耳里，tarjei莫名兴奋，性急的不止是他一个，手下的硬挺就是最好的证明，双手微颤地环上henrik的勃起，掌心的重量让他有些心惊，等会儿自己能容纳下这么大东西么？这也太反人类吧，身为男性的那点虚荣让自己愤愤不平，动作粗鲁了不少。

 

"hey,sweet,温柔点。"看透他那点小心理，henrik一把把他带入怀中，往床上走去，"现在，我们的夜晚开始了。"

 

话还没落下，tarjei手已经上来，猴急地去扯henrik的腰带，大概是没有找到正确的解开方式，不满地撅起嘴，皱着眉头转而去扒拉henrik的上衣，"tarjei，这样解。"将手罩上对方的手，引导着tarjei解开腰带，继而送开手，把眼前这个着急的男孩剥个干净。

 

直到两个人终于坦诚相见，tarjei才有所意识自己表现的过于着急，略别过头，错开henrik戏谑的眼神，还不忘嘴硬"要操就快点，不行就我上。"

 

henrik环着他的手臂一个用劲就把他放倒，侧身压上来，用下身抵着tarjei臀瓣，慢慢磨蹭着，直到触到入口。

 

tarjei心惊得厉害，"润滑剂呢！"哪怕是一个处男也知道，这样直接进去是要升天的。

 

被他的反应逗得发笑，henrik压在嗓子里的笑声低低回响，"放心，我会细细给你扩张的，lovely virgin".

 

一手去摸床头的润滑剂，另一只手却将手指探进tarjei口里，指腹轻轻刮过口腔上壁，和那灵巧的舌头纠缠起来。"好好含着，等会儿才不痛。"

 

tarjei嘴里含着手指，想要反驳却不能，把力气花在舔噬上，用舌尖绕着henrik指尖开始舔起，一寸寸吞进嘴里，只至指根，一进一出，模仿交嫡动作，眼神直视henrik，挑衅意味十足。

 

不知道等会儿还有没有力气在这较劲，henrik抽出手指，俯身给了一个激吻，一下又把tarjei吻得不知南北了，"honey,把你可爱的小屁股抬起来，daddy要疼你了。"怜爱地拍了拍tarjei的两瓣臀，挤出一堆润滑剂在掌心，细致抹在tarjei羞怯经闭的后穴上，在小菊花上慢慢画着圈，让润滑剂没那么冰凉，才探出两根手指开始探索其中。

 

毕竟是第一次，钻到体内的手指带来的异物感让tarjei浑身僵硬，henrik温柔地印了几个吻在他腰际，"honey, 放松，相信我，不会伤害你的。"

 

tarjei把头埋在枕头里，乖巧地蹭了蹭被子，身体不再那么紧绷，扩张许久，henrik又往里添了根手指，在内壁里细细涂抹，寻找他的敏感点。指头在擦过某一点时，跪着的人闷哼一声，原本撅起的屁股一下塌了下去，像条离了水的鱼，胸膛一起一伏，喘得厉害，身前的性器也重新抬起头。

 

"baby,原来你的敏感点在这啊。"henrik故意在那点上按压了几下就不动了，tarjei弓起身子往后迎，想让他继续刚才的动作，突然停下来的动作让他很不满，转过头泪眼汪汪地望着henrik,，面上还一副张牙舞爪的样子，"fuck you "。

 

"baby,是fuck you."瞧着他这毫无威胁的小模样，henrik心中涌起的满满爱意，抽身给自己带上安全套，用阴茎顶端磨蹭着tarjei后穴，"叫daddy,daddy就疼你."

 

tarjei哽咽出声，"daddy，fuck me！"一手抓着henrik的手，想让他好好抚摸一下小tarjei。

 

红着眼圈求操的tarjei让henrik想要戏弄他的心思顿时没了，再玩下去就过火了，自己也受不了了，将性器顶端试探性地探入穴口，见tarjei并无不适，才整根沒入。

 

"u'r so fucking hot "等待已久的合二为一让两个人都忍不住喘息出声，暂停几秒让tarjei适应，体内的性器就再次尽根而入，tarjei膝盖跪在床上，双手抓着床头用作支撑，才不至于被身后henrik的撞击失去平衡，henrik两手紧扣在tarjei腰间，性器在他体内东击西撞，直探深处，一时间，房内只能听见性器和肠壁摩擦声，阴囊撞击在屁股上的拍击声，带着黏腻的水声，"噗呲噗呲"，让人面红心跳。

 

才几下撞击，tarjei就已经经受不住，身子相被抽了骨似地软成一滩，虚虚伏下，henrik抽出性器，双手将tarjei腰与屁股高高托起，改为坐姿，将tarjei牢牢钉在自己阴茎上，自下而上撞击。

 

体内的快感一波接一波，tarjei满面通红，脑袋无力地往后仰着，被henrik一手拉近，紧贴于胸膛之上，在一个咸湿的吻中，迎来了他第一个高潮，极乐的生理快感让他忍不住一口咬在henrik肩膀，十指没有轻重地在henrik后背留下道道指痕，等高潮的余韵散去，才脱了力一般松懈下来，双手无力地搭在henrik脖颈后。

 

"tarjei，这只是第一场而已，我说过，我会让你尖叫一晚的。"将失魂落魄的tarjei重新拉回怀里，下一场序幕才刚刚拉开，一晚荒唐放肆就此开始。


End file.
